


Childhood Promises

by HideKane



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideKane/pseuds/HideKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki keeps his promise to Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Promises

"When we grow up, you'll be my wife and I'll always protect you. That's a promise." 

Kaneki remembers Hide's words to him. He chuckled at the fond memory and continued walking. 

The street was awfully quiet despite of what had happened a few moments ago. As Ken continued walking down the street, he smelled blood and had another flashback.

Hide was sitting on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises.  
"You didn't have to do that." Ken said  
"I told you didn't i... that I'd protect you."  
Kaneki stared at Hide, a small smile stretching across his face as he put a bandage over Hide's cut cheek.

Kaneki tried couniting how many times he'd had to patch up Hide after his best friend had fought off his bullies. Too many he thought. Too many times.

And as he continued walking down the street, towards the lights and noises, his heart started to ache.

Had he been a good friend to Hide? Did he ever tell Hide how much he loved him? How much he cherished him? How thankful he was that Hide chose to talk to him that day back in middle school? 

The closer he got to the lights and noise, the more his heart ached and the tears started running down his face.

Why? Why did this have to happen? He was a good person. He was never mean to anyone. He welcomed everyone with open arms. So why? Why did he have to go.

Kaneki looked down , his arms trembling as he carried the body of his best and only friend.

Hide had joined the CCG in order to find out about his whereabouts. He had accepted this mission even though he knew they'd be a high risk of him dying. But he didn't care did he. No, Hide never cared about himself. He'd always but Kaneki first no matter what.

Kaneki couldn't stop the tears from falling down onto his best friends cheek. He looked so peaceful almost like if he was sleeping but Kaneki knew that wasn't true. Hide would never open his eyes again. He knew Hide would never call or text him again asking if he was okay or if he needed anything. But most of all he knew Hide would never open his arms again just so he can snuggle up to his best friends chest and feel safe, protected but most of all loved 

Ken turned the corner and saw the CCG trucks and investigators. He continued walking, carrying his beloved and as he looked around, he knew what he had to do.

The investigators picked up their weapons as the SS rated Centipede walked right past them, but when they saw what he was doing, who he was carrying, they put down their weapons and stared. 

Kaneki walked towards Arima and he looked at him right in the eyes. He then looked at Hide and back to Arima and his briefcase. He gently set Hide down on the snow covered ground and gave him a kiss. He walked over to Arima who had picked up his briefcase. Kaneki looked at Hide for one last time before saying 

"Don't worry husband, I'll be home soon."


End file.
